


【allgg】先生变成猫了怎么办？（你xGG 4）

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 依旧是需要走链接的玩意，写完我幻肢绑硬仅仅是满足自己的恶趣味，因为家里最近新养了一只很像德普的英短，所以萌生的脑洞。





	【allgg】先生变成猫了怎么办？（你xGG 4）

**Author's Note:**

> 猫耳猫尾play，自慰，后入

“早上好，文达。“你坐在沙发上，理了理手中的预言家日报含糊地打了个招呼。  
“早啊，今天先生没给你布置任务吗，格里森姆一早出去收集魔法部的情报，顺便带着一批人去清理法兰克福的反动分子了，你如果有事可以来找我。”  
你点了点头，只是过了一会儿，便听到了卧室那里文达的一声惊呼，急忙上楼后，眼前的情景令你也愣住了。  
格林德沃的房间里没人，只有书桌上匍匐着一只通体雪白的猫，头上有一撮竖起的标志性白毛，两只眼睛一蓝一白，嘴里气呼呼地哼气，两人过了好一阵子才反应过来，他最近在做有关变形的黑魔法实验，谁也不知道他在里头捣鼓什么，然面实验总会出现意外的，眼前的一切大概就是如此。  
你和文达低下头沉默，肩膀却因为忍住笑意止不住地抖动，可不是所有人都见过叱诧风云的黑魔王变成猫的样子。  
“你们…你们给我听好了…白猫怒气冲冲地开口说话了，尾音还带有一声猫叫。  
“我们随时待命，先生。”你们俩靠近格林德沃，低下身来看着他。  
“这个魔药大概一天内失效，但是我现在还可以使用魔法，所以你们别想有什么歪主意。”  
“是，先生。”你和文达话音刚落，格林德沃便宛若看不见你俩似的，大摇大摆——一如他往日走路那副高傲的模样，出了卧室去往楼下的客厅。  
“先生，您等等啊。”文达首先反应过来，你也暗想大事不妙。  
再映入眼帘的便是格林德沃已经跳上了客厅高处的摆设架，一向冷静优雅的文达在下面急得直跳脚，手里承环状：“您要是一不小心掉下来怎么办？”  
你连忙赶了过去，在走廊里清理画框的艾伯纳西看到这一幕也傻了，三个人在客厅中间面面相觑。  
“你们别管我，”格林德沃喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”的舒服响声，在上面来回踱步，摆设架上面的古董花瓶，镜框和陶瓷娃娃，随着格林德沃的走动依数掉了下来，三人还来不及接，便已经掉到地上摔成了碎片。  
“我早就看这些东西不顺眼了，麻瓜的破玩意儿，毫无审美。”  
黑魔王随即一摇尾巴，趴在软垫上开始睡觉了。  
艾伯纳西刚想说些什么，便被你拦住了。  
“让先生体息吧，他最近都在做实验和批公文，好几夜没合眼了。”

你的卧室在格林德沃隔壁，夜已经深了，可魔王的卧室还在窸窸窣窣地发出响声，你起身悄悄地走到卧室前敲了敲门：  
“先生，您还好吗？”  
“你进来，”令你意外的是，白天柔软的猫叫声被原本男人成熟低沉的嗓音取代了。  
他变回来了？  
你心中升起一丝疑惑，随即便推开了门，格林德沃搂着被子蜷着，你有些愣住了，他的确变回去了——只有身体恢复了原来的样子，他的白发上还长着一对猫的耳朵，尾巴垂落在床尾，魔王的脸上还泛着红晕，月光倾污在他分明的锁骨上，身上止不住地颤抖，你能感觉他理在被单下的手在抚慰着性器，床上还隐约有几抹白色的液体，他低声端息着：  
“该死，我好像在那个药里放多了冻结的火灰蛇的蛋......”  
你意识到这是述情剂的成分之一，和不同的药剂混合自然有不同的效果，床上缩着的这头小猫估计正处于发情期呢。  
随着心跳得有些快，你感觉自己下面已经起了反应，便索性解开了裤子，用自己的粗大了蹭了蹭魔王的下身，随即便激起了他不停的端息。  
“所以，您叫我进来，是想让我干您吗？”  
格林德沃没有说话，你轻笑着用手揉了他新长的耳朵，身下的人便有些怒意地用双手推搡着，你看准时机将他的双手扣到头顶，然后用另一只手弹了一下软白的猫耳。  
“我听说，猫在要牌气的时候，用手轻弹耳朵，它就会知道自已错了，不知道您有没有听说过？”  
火热的性器在魔王的穴口来回地试探，你找准了一点便狠狠地擦过，只是在湿软的内壁浅浅地进出着，格林德沃揪住你的领子，眼睛里蒙上一层情欲的阴影，挺着身子想吃进更多，你却始终没让他如愿。  
“您还没有回答我的问题，先生。”  
魔王终于缴械投降，颤抖着吻上了你的嘴唇，哆哆嘴嘴地说：  
“对，我就是想让你干我。”

你突然起身拉来角落的落地镜放在床前，将他从床上拥起，让他对着那面镜子坐在你腿上。  
“乖，把腿分开来。”  
男人按照你的话做了，你故意用嘴轻轻含了一下在身后晃动的尾巴，然后用手抚慰他前面挺起的阴茎，抬高了他的下巴让他注视着镜中的自己  
“您有没有欣赏过自己现在的样子？真是美极了。”  
“你闭嘴。“随着他低声的反抗，你放下手里的动作挺起身子将自己的肉刃往他翕合而又温软的甬道里面送，格林德沃对突如其来的刺激毫无招架，只能撑着镜子推持平衡，他望着里面的自己，甚至隐约可以看到交合的部位，你不停地操着他，魔王的穴口都泛起鲜艳的红色，他只能近乎是趴在镜子中央，那上面沾上了白雾以及嘴角的涎液。  
你身下抽动的速度愈发加快，直到格林德沃再也经受不住快感的巅峰，你甚至可以在镜子里看到他半张着嘴享受的样子，在被你操弄的同时，他大力搓动着自己的性器，随即男人脱力向后仰了几分，一股白浊便射在了镜子上。  
最后你发狠似地将他转身摁在床上，又将自己半硬着的阴茎推进去，格林德沃紧紧地抓住床单，他感觉自己的生理泪水落了下来，却不想让你听见他的哭腔，只能继续被你干着，每次的抽出都会带着体液，魔王的软肉不舍地留恋着你的性器，粉嫩的穴口一张一缩，似乎你们天生就彼此契合。  
随着你射在了外面，魔王身后一摆一摆的猫尾巴都沾上了乳白的精液。第二天早上你拥着他起来，发现他的猫耳朵和尾巴果然都不见了，他睁开眼怒气冲冲地看着你，你却忍不住将他抱得更紧了，甚至可以嗅到他发间好闻的味道：  
“我会很想念昨天晚上的您，但是无论您哪个样子，我都喜欢。”


End file.
